cortex_commandfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ронины
"Эти изгои путешествуют в старых и ржавых кораблях, в надежде наткнутся на добычу ввиде непотготовленных колоний и кораблей. У них немного или вовсе нет брони, "допотопное" оружие и странные прически. They use bodies belonging to convicts and occasionally some unfortunate civilian who got lobotomised after getting with the wrong crowd. Desperate poor people have also been known to rent their body (with their 'muted' brain still inside) in the hope of being able to afford disembodiment. The ranks of the Ronin are often infused with new blood every time Free Trade kills a star system, i.e. pull out their TradeStars. Gameplay: These are regular people, meant to provide a familiar scale. How much does falling 5 meters down on concrete hurt? These guys will illustrate. The hideouts of the Ronin can be used to put familiar furniture into the game. They do not have TradeStar access." While demonstrably clones (multiple Mias anyone?), Ronin are distinct among current for being distinct characters with names. And instead of generic infantry, each Ronin's individual characteristics lends them to a specific combat role. Otherwise they are much alike in having jetpacks but lacking armor. They have no drones, turrets, or vehicles. Called "space vikings" with ethnically Norse members in some official flavor text, the Ronin have also been called freedom fighters and rebels by uncited sources. Though much loved by noteworthy modders, they seem to be black sheep of the Cortex Command universe. Ronin have only officially been featured in the "Zombie Caves" mission as a hit squad trying to prevent the return of a cloning control chip. Whether they were protecting their own property or hired by another party is unclear. Their weaponry and tools are outdated 20th century models a few centuries into the future, plus some improvisations. It's unclear where they find these museum pieces in working condition and at cheap prices. They use the scraps no other Techs want, with some inventive additions like the Rocket-Propelled Chainsaw Launcher. Taктика The Ронин arsenal is cheap but diverse, providing distinct options with multiple entries in almost all categories of weaponry-- likely the key to their "getting the job done". Their infantry can't stand toe-to-toe with those of most Techs, so mobility and striking indirectly are equalizers; Ronin grenades are unusually light weight with standard power. Throwing bodies at any problem is the other major approach, as Ronin troops and equipment are cheaper than most. Ronin have weapons to suit any offensive strategy, whether sniping, storming, or tearing apart bunkers with the RPC. But time will not be on your side due to their low quality, so quantity is king. Войска Ронинов Indications from the developers are that the Ronin soldiers will lose most of their individuality in CC 1.0. But they will have armored variants. Dafred "Dafred is simply awesome." Dafred is the well rounded soldier. Not too weak, not too slow. A great pick when you're not really sure what kind of threat you will have to deal with. Mia "Mia is flexible and runs like the wind." If the flavor text didn't give it away, Mia is the Light soldier of the Ronin faction. She is one of the fastest walking actors in the game. Dimitri "Dimitri обладает увеличенной дальностью обзора." Несмотря на потенциальные возможности снайпера, Dimitri довольно хилый. Он дешевле, чем Dafred, но его рост делает из него отличную мишень, а также мешает ему проникать в норы и узкие проходы. Brutus "Brutus is a tough guy, although heavy and slow." The description sums it up quite nicely. Brutus is the "heavy" character of the Ronin faction. Not that useful considering the Ronins do not wear body armour as the Coalition and Browncoats. Sandra "Sandra's sexy hair can make any soldier hesitate." Something about Sandra messes with the AI of enemy soldiers. Gordon "Gordon can soak up bullets, but don't crash into anything if you like living." Similar to the Imperatus robots, Gordon is highly resistant to damage from bullets. However he is more vulnerable to impact damage, so be careful when jet-packing or fighting Dummies Оружие Взрывчатка Инструменты